Aerosol dispensed foams and lathers have been used for many years. Recently synthetic cotton materials have been developed which permit the generation of an aseptic cotton substitute upon demand. These materials and dispenser containers are disclosed in the following patents: Beres et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,678; Hayes U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,170; Hayes U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,283; Hayes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 230,472; and Hayes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 238,855.